As well known in the art, tape measures are used for various purposes in construction and industrial fields, and are also used at home. Tape measures have a tape usually wound in the shape of a roll for the convenience of use and are used to measure the lengths of objects based on a scale on the tape or to mark cutting points of long products (e.g. subsidiary materials such as a wooden board or an iron material) by drawing out the tape by a predetermined distance from the body of the tape measures.
Workers in most work sites generally carry a variety of tools including the tape measure.
The tape of tape measures is drawn out for a user to mark desired positions on a target object with a felt-tip pen or a pencil and is pulled back into the body to be stowed.
There are tape measures that can measure and mark the lengths of objects in the related art and such a tape measure has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1398689 (titled, “Multipurpose improvement tape measure”).
A tape measure 100 having a metal tape 101 for measuring a length, as shown in FIG. 1, is disclosed in the patent document, which is characterized by integrally forming a tool body 20 protruding from a side and formed at the lower potion of a side of a plastic outer case 10, a cutting plate 25 formed on a side of the tool body 200 by knurling, a marking blade 26 bolted in a groove 30 on the tool body 20 at a side of the inlet for the metal tape 101, and a cutter 23 having a chamfered end 27 and an inclined blade 28 at the lower end.
The metal tape has a hook 102 on the front end that is vertically bent and a scale 29 for measuring a depth is formed on the cutter.
The marking blade 26 has a first side vertically extending from the top to an end point 35 and a second side inclined toward the first side to be pointed to the end point 35 from a predetermined position, and coupling holes 32 are formed through the marking blade 26.
Since the marking blade 26 of the tape measures having the structure of the related art protrudes and is pointed and sharp, it is advantageous for marking the length of an object when measuring the object, but a user may be injured while handling the tape measure. Further, if the marking blade is bent or damaged, it should be replaced.